the secret journal of kaidoh
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: kaidohs life , his thoughts feeling and a little more . A little OOC but i like it course i wrote it! this is a diary of his life. DROPPED


Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis : CRIES EYES OUT :

The :::::::::::::::::::::after day 10 indicates several days have gone by

_**THIS HAS SEXUALY EXPLICIT SCENES UNSUITABLE FOR THE AGES OF ...UNMATURITY?(IS THAT EVEN A WORD?) :SHRUGS IT OFF AND SITS BACK TO WATCH P.O.T:**_

* * *

**The highly annoying ,secret ,gay, journal NOT diary of Kaidoh Kaoru**

Since we have been thrown together by an incredibly horrible twist of  
fate I will make a promise to you to write at least 15 entries per journal.  
Which means it will be based on about a week. It is because I might not write  
for a couple of days. I refuse to be your friend but I will tell you my deepest  
darkest secrets. …Only because you basically cant tell anyone.

Since we have been thrown together by an incredibly horrible twist of fate I will make a promise to you to write at least 15 entries per journal. Which means it will be based on about a week. It is because I might not write for a couple of days. I refuse to be your friend but I will tell you my deepest darkest secrets. …Only because you basically cant tell anyone. 

ENTRY: 1

Ok. Today I had practice. I ate lunch …ummm…I was bored because it was  
so hot. Momo makes me so fuc#$ mad. He threw an eraser at his head :pssshh:  
so I chased him around threatening to kill him.

ENTRY: 2

I tried to run momo over with my bike today. I didn't succeed. Momo  
threw a pencil at my head during practice so I tackled him. Psssh I said if he  
didn't stop Id kiss him (for lack of something better to say) ….he  
didn't stop. I think he wanted me to actually do it, but I just ignored him,  
today was not as boring as yesterday

ENTRY: 3

This morning I hit my head on my beds headboard. I forgot to eat  
breakfast…. And I fell on the way to school. Don't tell any one but momo was there  
he jumped on me and kissed me, ……ok that actually didn't happen but for  
some reason I wanted it to. I am such a freak Psssh DAY: 4  
After school I decided to stay after school to put up the nets for Inui  
And who else was there but momo…he grabbed me when I put the nets away  
after I shut the door he pinned me against the wall and kissed me. His hands  
ripped at my shirt, he was franticly trying to get my shirt over my head…. I  
can still feel his hands on my chest it felt like he was exploring every  
crevice ….I didn't know what to do, but I went along does that mean I'm gay?  
What would my family say? ……I better not let them find this…

ENTRY: 5

Today was awkward I felt as if I used him…or was it the other way  
around? Momo kept trying to push my buttons but I couldn't bring myself to talk  
to him…. or look at him, let alone threaten him

ENTRY: 6

Momo cornered me in the changing room today, before practice. He asked  
me what was wrong. I said I was sorry but I didn't know if what we had  
done was right. And when he asked me if it felt right to me I said yes. He says then  
it must be he gave me a real kiss then left me high and dry. So I had to  
go home and look at a picture I have of him, while I did my THING if ya  
know what I mean. Maybe love isn't meant for the RIGHT kind of couple but  
for both the RIGHT and NOT SO RIGHT.…right now me and momo fall into the  
NOT SO RIGHT GROUP…

ENTRY: 7

Today momo threw a spit wad at me but I ducked ….it hit Oishi in the  
back of the head. Momo and me broke out laughing the teacher sent us out into  
the hall. We made out not caring if anyone saw us. Thank god no one did  
though. After a while that got boring. So I decided to BEAT IT in a bathroom  
stall while looking at a picture I had of momo in my wallet. Momo came in and  
started talking to me as if I were taking a crap. Which made answering  
him kind of hard…. (Wasn't the only thing that it made hard.) I guess he  
started watching me at one point because he offered to give me a hand and when  
I looked up he was looking at me over the stall, I freaked out and  
covered my face. And I would rather not talk about how I got through the rest of  
the day. But I will say …I WAS VERY EMBARRESSED psssh

ENTRY: 8

Momo was very annoying he kept whispering in my ear and touching my  
neck with a stupid feather he found on the way to school (I got aroused. but  
do you know how many germs and diseases were on that?) at lunch he kept  
scooting closer to me, he put his hand on my lap, which made me spurt  
milk out of my nose and all over him

ENTRY: 9

I was on my 50th sit up , when I felt something cold work its way down  
my shorts , it felt good until I realized It was Momo's hand . I couldn't  
believe he would do that in broad daylight. I looked up and it wasn't  
momo it was…Eiji? I scrambled up and asked him what the hell he thought he  
was doing. Then he pinned me down (me and momo were in the park training)  
ok this is what he said and I am telling this in first person view for a  
second...

"Even if as snake has had a previous owner" he leaned closer" they are  
wild and cant be expected to stay loyal," said Eiji  
"I happen to be one of those few exceptions" I said pushing him off of  
me and proceeded to sit on a bench,  
"Hoi hoi, fair enough but you can't tame a snake!" he said sitting next  
to me.  
"I can learn," I said not looking sat Eiji I could tell he was growing  
sadder and sadder  
"Oh really I can teach, "he said  
"Where did momo go? " I asked him glaring at my feet hating myself for  
letting this go on to long.  
"Why … is he the snake charmer? " Eiji said standing up  
"Maybe " I said averting his eyes. I could feel the sun glaring upon my  
shirtless body and I was aware of the sweat dripping down my fore head,  
"Oh. He went to get you something to drink …bye " he muttered walking  
away

Ok back to my journal...what the hell was that about I wonder?

ENTRY: 10

Eiji kept glancing at me all day, probably because of our conversation  
yesterday shivers  
Momo got mad at me because I wouldn't let him copy off my test. (He got  
over it)  
Tonight I invited him over to watch a movie called broke Back Mountain.  
We got about half way threw before we started making out, and other  
stuff.  
I'll just say it WOULD be the truth to say our BUTT'S aren't virgins any  
more ...we never finished watching the movie.  
Actually we only got to a specific spot that made our hormones go a  
little crazy...sooo, yeah.

ENTRY: 11

Today was a normal day full of secret kisses, taunting, love notes,  
intimate  
notes, and a quick brush of the hand against a warm lap. Whispers in  
the ear  
making you wish you were alone with him right then. I had come to love  
gym  
days because after everyone left we could get in a few quick kisses a  
touch  
here and there. And on good days when we had time we might have time to  
just  
barely jack each other off. (Only on two occasions...and each time I  
was so  
tired after it I could barely do P.E, but it was worth it.)

ENTRY: 12

I didn't go to school today, I was sick .I stayed in bed all day and my mom  
kept asking me if I needed anything. So I finally said I was starving  
and asked her to make me some broth (I still haven't eaten it yet.) momo  
called at lunch time to see if it was ok for him to come over after school. I  
told him I was sick but if he still wanted to it was ok with me. Later he  
came over, and he brought me a single white rose. I think all my body needed  
to get better was he right there beside a little sweet talk and me...  
(I'm not usually into the mushy gushy stuff but ...oh well.)

ENTRY: 13

I cant believe I'm almost done with this journal .ill just have to ask  
mom to buy me a new one. Today I felt a ton better, I think ill save the  
rose momo gave me .I think I will keep it forever ...I wonder if that will  
preserve our love forever ...today Eiji made another pass at me, I  
ignored him and went for a walk ...I then saw Inui ...making a pass on momo and  
momo returned it. But that's just because he's the flirtatious type...right?  
Well ...I guess I cant be mad at him ...its not really cheating is it? If  
you love something let it go, and if it dosent come back then it wasn't yours  
to begin with...right?

ENTRY: 14

Is it truly called cheating if you flirt with someone who you aren't  
going out with...? I know ...neither of us has actually declared we are a  
couple ...but what do I do? How do I deal with this? I tried to talk to him  
but I couldn't say a thing.

ENTRY: 15

This is my last entry on this journal and I'm still confused with what to do.

* * *

Yes i know its a little wierd , and they are kind OOC but like i've said before ...i borrowed them and i can do anything i want with them : cackles eviliy and dies laughing ,...her ghost rises up and begins to furiously work on second chapter ...gigiling the whole time.:: ) 


End file.
